Reflexiones
by JulsChiba
Summary: ¿Como se siente Rei Hino despues de enterarse que Darien es el Principe Endimion,el eterno enamorado de su princesa?Fic de un solo capitlo pasen a leer.


**Este esmi primer fic,es de solo un capitulo y lo esta inspirado en Rei Hino, yo soy de las que piensa que en realidad Rei jamas dejo de querer a Darien, se situa despues de que Beryl secuestra a Darien en la primera temporada de la nueva escribiendo asi que me encantaria que si alguna de ustedes tiene tiempo y quiere,me hicieran observaciones, para mejorar!**

**Bueno ahora si es todo Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, s, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de entretenernos.**

Ella es La Princesa…La Princesa Serenity de la Luna.

-_Mi Princesa-_Dijo una voz cargada de orgullo y dolor.

Con la cabeza gacha y un andar pesado Rey Hino deambulaba por el jardín donde trágica e irónicamente había tenido su primera cita con él. Se sentía Atlas, sentía que llevaba un peso del tamaño del mundo en sus hombros. Ninguna lágrima había derramado…aún. Su pena era tan inmensa que estas simplemente no salían, pero sabía que no tardarían, lo sentía ahí, en su garganta, ese nudo que le causaba, incluso un dolor físico.

Se sentó en una banca, no podía más, esta semana había sido demasiado para ella, su interior era un caos total, un gama inmensa de emociones se mezclaban y le producían un agudo dolor en el pecho, era como si alguien le estuviese aplastando el corazón, y era lo que le estaba sucediendo literalmente, el saber que no tenia permitido amar a ese hombre, ese hombre que para ella estaba prohibido, y que por algún maléfico plan del destino fue el único que logro robarle el aliento.

-Darien Chiba-dijo en un susurro apenas audible-_No Mars, ya no es solo Darien Chiba, es el Príncipe Endimion, el soberano de la Tierra, el hombre que se enamoro de TU Princesa-_Le recordó solemnemente su conciencia.

Esa debería de ser la conciencia de Sailor Mars, pensó de mala gana.

En este momento quería dejar lejos, aunque fuera por un momento, a Sailor Mars, quería ser solamente Rei Hino, la hermosa sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa que salía con el serio Darien Chiba, la temperamental adolescente que entretenía a sus demás amigas con sus constantes peleas con Serena.

-Serena-Cerro los ojos fuertemente, como si con eso pudiera borrar todo lo que la atormentaba, todo lo que pensaba…todo lo que sentía-Cabeza de chorlito-casi sonríe al recordar el sobrenombre con el que ella y Darien la fastidiaban.

Hace apenas unas cuantas semanas, su vida parecía ser perfecta, por fin después de años de soledad comenzaba a sentir que tenía un lugar en el mundo…una familia, porque así es como las consideraba a ella, a sus amigas, a sus compañeras de batallas, más que todo eso eran sus hermanas, que sencilla podía ser la vida si todo hubiera seguido así, si jamás se hubieran enterado, que la llorona y perezosa de Serena Tsukino era en realidad la Princesa a la que habían estado buscando, si jamás hubiera visto como Tuxedo Mask, que no era otro Darien, entregaba gustoso y sin ninguna vacilación su propia vida para proteger la de ella.

El ver lo rápido que reacciono él para salvarla la dejo paralizada

-¿Habría hecho Tuxedo Mask lo mismo por mi?-se pregunto

-Claro que no-Fue lo que su cabeza proceso automáticamente, para todas las Sailors era evidente la atracción que existía entre Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon.

-¿Habría hecho Darien lo mismo por mi?-Esta vez le costó más aceptar la respuesta, la respuesta era _no_ y es que muy a su pesar, ella, siendo la más perceptiva de todas había notado la forma en que Darien buscaba siempre llamar la atención de Serena con sus continuos insultos y peleas. No quería reconocer que era la misma forma en que ella demostraba todo el cariño que sentía por esa niña rubia. Y ahora todo tenía sentido para ella, la mente de Darien no recordaba a Serena, pero para ella estaba claro que su corazón lo había hecho, el era muy serio y reservado, y solo con ella dejaba esa fachada y se convertía en otra persona, aunque el mismo intentara negarlo, y entonces recordó que solo con Serena lo había visto reírse.

Sonrió, recordando así todas las peleas e insultos que Darien y Serena se lanzaban cuando estaban cerca y fue cuando sintió un sabor salado en su boca, acerco uno de sus delgados dedos a su rostro y noto que las lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas, se maldijo a sí mismo, detestaba eso en Serena, sentía que era un signo de debilidad, y ella como la Sailor del Fuego y la pasión no podía permitirse tales sentimientos.

Se dio cuenta de pronto que ya estaba obscureciendo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo se perdió en sus pensamientos que no lo noto. Era tarde y seguramente su abuelito estaría preguntándose por qué no estuvo en el templo todo el día.

Decidió regresar al templo a encontrar consuelo y relajación de la única forma que ella sabría que podría lograrlo, en el fuego. Ella y el fuego eran uno mismo, tan intensos, tan pasionales, ahí encontraría las respuestas que en este momento tanto necesitaba.

Aunque ya conocía algunas de ellas, ella era Sailor Mars una de las guardiana de la Princesa de la Luna, y si había renacido era con una sola misión, protegerla, eso no estaba en tela de juicio. Cumpliría su misión así tuviera que entregar su propia vida y estaba segura que sus demás compañeras harían lo mismo sin dudarlo.

Sentada enfrente de su fuego sagrado se concentro, quería despejarse, quería una señal, una pequeña señal que le mostrara que podía luchar por el amor de Darien, si la encontraba, si su fuego sagrado se la daba estaba segura que podría estar con Darien, porque ella sabía que Rei Hino, no Sailor Mars, sino Rey Hino la hermosa sacerdotisa era buena en el combate, era perfeccionista, exigente, disciplinada esas cualidades siempre la harían una ganadora.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la tarea por esa noche cuando de repente una imagen apareció en su llama. Una pequeña niña de cabello rosado con un singular peinado…tuvo que parpadear varias veces para reconocer a los que supuso eran sus padres. Ahí estaban, sonriendo, mirándose con un amor infinito, apenas se veían cambiados pero los reconoció, eran Serena y Darien.

Una hermosa y sincera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro acompañada una traicionera y silenciosa lágrima.

-La ultima-se juro ella, encontró la respuesta, la señal que tanto quería, ahora todo le quedaba claro.

Un tímido toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-respondió con una calma y serenidad que la dejo asombrada.

-Le he traído algo para comer Señorita Rei- respondió un joven de cabello castaño algo largo y alborotado.

-Muchas gracias Nicolás

-Señorito...esto... ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Perdón?-pregunto asombrada de que Nicolás se hubiera percatado de su estado de ánimo, no es que él fuera tonto, no, al contrario le parecía un chico amable e inteligente, solo que era distraído

-Si...bueno...lo que pasa...no es que la espié...pero...este la vi en el parque...y se veía...no se… triste-atino a decir torpemente-no es común verla así Señorita, algo que admiro de usted es su entereza, pero sabe que cualquier cosa que necesite, puede contar conmigo, claro si usted quiere…digo…

Rei se encontraba asombrada, Nicolás jamás hablaba tanto con ella, el era de una naturaleza tímida, aun así no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, el se preocupaba por ella, así como Darien lo hizo con Serena.

Nicolás estaba a punto de salir cuando con voz un poco dudosa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas Rei dijo.

-Nicolás quieres quedarte a cenar conmigo…

Tal vez esta era otra señal, por que inexplicablemente, cuando el accedió la llama de su fuego bendito se avivo.


End file.
